Sentimientos ocultos
by Rose of Dark
Summary: La vida de Sango escrita en un diario de como se siente en realidad pero no lo muestra, para mantener a su familia unida, mientras ella quiere cargar todo el dolor que esta tiene.
1. Su culpa

Esto va a ser un tipo diario sobre como se siente Sango en el fondo aunque no lo demuestre, se que no eh acabado 'No quiero ser princesas de cuento de hadas' pero ya había escrito el capitulo pero tengo problemas para subirlo, espero que sean pacientes y lo comprendan, y no me insulten por hacer esta historia y todavía no acabo la otra, no me lo recuerden.

**Declaimmer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino habría algunos cambios.

* * *

_25 de enero del 2014_  
Porque pasa esto, yo que cambie mi forma de ser para evitarlo, hice todo para evitarlo. Para qué llegara esa mujer y arruinara todo. Mis padres discutían cuando niña, y yo no entendía sus razones, entonces me di cuenta que el amor, no duraba, ya nadie se casaba por amor de verdad, y aún así se quedan juntos por el bien de sus hijos. Yo nunca comprendí sus razones para pelear, se me hacían tonterías. Hasta qué un día mi hermano mayor me dijo "Siempre que ellos pelean es por tu culpa", no entendí, era demasiado joven en ese entonces. Hasta qué lo razone, era cierto, siempre que ellos peleaban era por algo yo había echo, yo era la razón de que su relación no fuera en buen plan, yo era la culpable de los gritos de mi padre y las lágrimas de mi madre. Así qué cambie mi forma de ser, trate de ser la perfección y no cometer errores, no mostré como era en realidad. Siempre trate de esconder mis sentimientos, cuando estoy enojada me tranquilizo y digo que esa persona tiene la razón, cuando lloró en público, lo hago por una película o por un cuento, no cuando estoy triste en verdad, eso lo hago a escondidas. Los únicos sentimientos que muestro de verdad son la alegría, pero me ah pasado muchas veces que sonrió cuando me estoy muriendo por dentro. Nadie sabe que eh intentado suicidarme, pero me niego ya que tal vez mis padres vuelvan a discutir por mi muerte culpando se mutuamente, y por mis hermanos para asegurarme que sigan felices y yo me lleve todo el sufrimiento en esa familia. Todos me ven como muy sentimental, o que siempre estoy feliz por cualquier tontería, pero lo que pasa es que yo escondo todo mi dolor para que todos ellos sean felices. Yo quiero tener el dolor y que ellos tengan la felicidad. Pero ahora todo párese irse al drenaje, por esa maldita mujer, que llegó culpándolos de que mi hermano menor no hacía las tareas, desde mi habitación lo oí, como discutían mis padres de que era culpa del otro, quería llorar, pero recordé mi promesa, 'Nunca llores en frente de nadie si se trata de tus sentimientos de verdad' cuando vi a mis padres, cada uno iba a diferentes lados, me acerque a cada uno por separado y a cada uno le dije los mismo "Buenas noches" lo dije mostrando una sonrisa sincera, después de los años tal vez ya se fingirlas muy bien. Pero mi madre lo noto, vio mis ojos, y me pregunto si me pasaba algo y yo sólo conteste una mentira "Es que como me quede dormida mis ojos se irritaron" ella creyó eso, pero ahora estoy aquí, llorando en silencio. Maldiciendo a esa mujer por hacer que ellos volvieran a pelear cuando yo fui capaz de cambiar mi personalidad para que esto no volviera a suceder. Y ahora yo Sango Taisho, con la edad de 12 años escribo este diario sobre lo que siento, pero escondo me mi interior.

* * *

Esta idea me salió por pensando y pensando, no pienso actualizarlo más pronto que 'No quiero ser princesas de cuento de hadas' pero cuando lo acabe, voy a actualizar este más rápido. Se que esta cortó pero así serán los capitulos.


	2. Cumpleaños

Ya actualize 'No quiero ser princesa de cuento de hadas' así que no me maten por continuar este, quiero vivir, tengo toda una vida por delante. Ah, por cierto Cami-chan gracias por tu review, espero que te juste esta idea descabellada que se me vino a la mente  
**Declaimmer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

_01/02/2014_  
En cinco días será el cumpleaños de mi amiga Kagome. No se que regalarle, un peluche, una carta, chocolates, muñecas, ¡Que le puedo regalar! Ya se, y si le doy un peluche y una carta, no estaría tan mal, pondría estar peor, o no diario.  
Es difícil porque en la vida sólo tengo 2 amigas, y otras 3 que contaré después. Bueno ella es una de esas dos, aunque lo malo es que es muy fría, siempre tiene que tener las razón, es lo más cercano a la perfección (según ella), y aveces creo que se burla de mi. Pero se preocupa por sus amigos, y siempre quiere matar al que lastime a sus amigos, me da risa cuando me habla de su amor, por eso y más cosas la quiero, y quiero darle algo especial en su cumpleaños. Y la respeto y la idolatró en secreto. Pero aún así me duele cuando me insulta, pero es buena persona. Ahora volviendo a lo de su regalo, que clase de peluche le puedo dar? Hace tiempo la vi viendo el peluche de un perro, llorando por el, y lo peor es que era color plateado, acaso existe un animal así, no creo, pero se le veía en sus ojos el deseo, ¡Se lo daré! Por suerte mis padres no volvieron a pelear, están tranquilos como antes. Espera, cuando cambie de tema, diario creo que tengo problemas mentales. Bueno no importa ahorita estoy tranquila, sin ningún problema en mente. Creo que no voy a usarte cuando este feliz, porque sino, de que me sirve esto. Me despido mi joven diario, no tengo nada importante que decirte, sólo me desahogo contigo, y me quito el estés. Hasta la próxima diario.

* * *

Lo se, aquí se nota que no pasa nada malo, pero necesitaba decir del cumpleaños para después, será parte de la historia. Y se que Kagome no se parece nada, pero necesito que sea así para la historia. Así que me despido.


	3. Mi príncipe azul

HOLA

Eh vuelto con un nuevo cap, exactamente no se decir, bueno que lo disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo hago esta historia para entretener.

* * *

_21/02/2014_  
Me siento una escoria en este mundo. Hoy mi hermano llego con un semblante horrible, no entendía que le pasaba, tampoco mis padres. No le pregunte, sólo me quede callada observando como sufría en silencio. Mis padres obviamente se preocuparon, se acercaron a el y le preguntaron que le pasaba. Estábamos en el coche, mis padres adelante, y en la parte de atrás, estábamos mi hermano Inuyasha, el que sufría en silencio, de lado izquierdo, en medio mi hermanito Kohaku y yo en el lado derecho, apoyada en la ventana del vehículo. De pronto el grito todas sus penas, al parecer un chico lo molesto y tanto fue su enojo que lo golpeo, y se empezaron a pelear hasta que tuvieron que separarlos. Soltó lágrimas de enojo, eso había ido demasiado lejos, nunca lo había visto llorar desde 6 años, tanto sufría?, en verdad dolía tanto golpear a alguien, o es que sólo no quiere problemas. Aún así, para mi era imperdonable que alguien lo hiciera sufrir, de chiquita el fue mi príncipe azul, el que me consolaba cada vez que lloraba, siempre me protegió y defendió, lo admiro por eso, pero ahora esta sufriendo eso es imperdonable. Si ahora mismo sigue sufriendo en su cierto, pero volviendo a lo que paso en el coche, me puse a llorar a escondidas, si el no podía llorar, yo lo haría en su lugar, sería capaz de cargar todas sus penas, que me odiara, que me deseara la muerte, de hacer que nadie quiera estar cerca de mi, con tal de que el fuera feliz. Antes de buscar mi felicidad busco la de los demás. ¿Eso está bien diario? ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto al pensar así? Creo que mejor dejo de escribir o te ensuciare de mis lágrimas. Adiós diario

* * *

Se que no lo había continuado, no me maten tengo mis razones, ahora me despido y que tengan una gran día.


End file.
